Little Doll
by terribleramen
Summary: I know waking up, chained to a wall, isn't the best thing ever. But it shouldn't matter now. You're a doll. You're my little doll, and you don't need to worry about a thing. Because no one is coming to save you.
1. Mirror

**Oh, hullo there. Thanks for clicking here. I'm expirimenting a bit, so be gentle. This is my first (posted) Death Note fanfiction, and, in general, my first story in quite awhile. This chapter is just a prologue. That's why it's so short, kay?**

_**Be Warned!**_** This story will contain a few things some people may not approve of. If you aren't too horribly fond of any of the following, please leave quietly without complaining, because I warned you; Foul language, torture, yaoi, mind games, and a few other things I can't remember. Forgive me.**

**All things _Death Note_ belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Little Doll

Prologue - "Mirror"

* * *

His eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. The floor was so cold- Wait, the floor? Yes, cold concrete lay beneath him. That was wrong within itself. He would never let himself pass out on the floor, no matter how tired. Not to mention, he didn't have concrete floors in the house, or anywhere near his house at all. Wherever he was, it was freezing cold, and concrete seemed to be the substitute for carpet.

He groaned and closed his eyes. Everything was so blurry, and his head hurt horribly. No, he hadn't been drinking. He never drank. But he supposed this is what a hangover must feel like. He closed his eyes and tried to sit up, but it hurt to move. He hissed and forced himself up, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to think of what had happened the day before. Had something happened? Why couldn't he remember? There was then a clinking sound, and he felt an off weight around his neck. He opened his eyes and started to panic when the world didn't immediately come into focus. Everything was grey. Was it him? Were his eyes somehow damaged? No, the room had a damp and dark feel to it, but there was slight color.

He took in a shaky breath, and finally looked straight forward, and he gasped, almost falling over backwards at the sight of his own reflection. He had a gash over his left eye, and the blood was barely dried. The cut could start leaking out his precious blood at any time, if disturbed. There was a metal collar clamped around his neck. There was a chain, and that chain led to the cold, hard wall. He swallowed, feeling sick. His little heart was beating so fast, and his lungs just couldn't keep up. He was scared. He wanted to be out of here, now.

His white cheeks were pale as snow, and he felt like he couldn't move. Which, if he tried, he probably couldn't. His white pajamas were no longer pure white, but a tainted white. A little dirty, and there was red around the front, which he could only guess was blood. His white hair was messy and curling out at odd angles. He wanted to smooth it out, to be perfect once more. His black eyes were largely contrasted against his white skin, hair, and clothes. He wondered why his eyes weren't white, too, but decided that it would be too weird anyways. Black would have to do, least he wants to disappear completely.

He blinked, hoping this would all go away. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe this was a joke. A prank, pulled by Mello or Matt. But the grey didn't go away, and no one popped out laughing. He leaned forward, and looked into his own eyes. He stared, and Nate River stared back. Yes, Nate River. Not Near. Near would be more calm and collected in a situation like this. He was weak. He shook slightly, tears threatening to fall. This was scaring him, it really was. He tried to keep a blank face, but that just wasn't working out.

Nate looked away, down. He didn't like how the fear was visible in his eyes. He needed to compose himself, before someone entered the room, expecting this behavior. He needed to be strong, and believe that, if something horrible were about to happen, L would come to the rescue. Sure, he was chained to a wall, completely defenseless, dazed and confused, but L would come to save him from whatever monsters his behind the door across the room. He was a genius, after all. He must have some sort of sense that his number one successor is in danger. He's probably on his way right now.

Nate nodded, and kept a poker face as the door slowly creaked open a bit, before it was pushed and harshly slammed into the wall. He inwardly winced at the sound, and looked up at his captor. It was not Mello. It was not Matt. It was not ever L, coming to rescue him. Nate's eyes widened in fear, and he choked on air, crawling backwards towards the wall, forgetting his calm act. It looked like L, oh yes. If Nate didn't know any better, he would have mistaken the madman before him for L. But it was unmistakable, really. This man was not L. His bright red eyes proved it. The man used to taunt all the Wammy children, telling them he knew when they were going to die. He would whisper your name so no one else heard, and left you to wonder how he knew it. This man was insane, a criminal. A criminal that was supposed to be in jail. He was smart, though. Another genius. It was a wonder he hadn't escaped earlier. Nate's breath hitched again as the man leaned down and softly cupped his face. His grin was so big, it looked painful.

Beyond Birthday laughed at the boy, digging his nails into his face. "My, my… Near, look how you've grown!"

* * *

**Alright, I know it was short, but, like I said, it's only the prologue! And yes, this story will mainly be about Near. Please don't complain or come after me with pitchforks for what I'll be doing with the poor little sheep. Reviews are appriciated! Constructive criticism, not complaints. And, if it's not asking too much, please say something relevent to the story, and not some random bit about how much you love Near's cute little face.**

**Ohay, I almost forgot. Merry Platypus, one and all! C:**


	2. Patchwork

**So, I'm sorry. I honestly thought I had updated awhile back... But apparently I fail that much.**

**Enjoy this first chapter. Warnings? Uh, here's a little torture for you. Hehehh.**

* * *

Little Doll

Chapter One - "Patchwork"

* * *

Near screamed in pain, as the needle moved at an agonizing pace. He was strapped into some sort of hospital bed, but he was not in a hospital. Near hated hospitals, but he'd rather be in one than where he is now. He'd rather be anywhere than where he was now. A slap to the face cut off his scream, and he choked on tears, weakly struggling against his restraints. Near felt a burning pain, and it just wouldn't go away. Plus, there was a needle that felt the need to poke him again and again, and tug against the burning skin while it drew patterns on his flesh. He couldn't even think straight anymore, all his stressed brain could register was pain, and the unmistakable sound of his screams.

Beyond had felt the need to make Near more doll-like, and how better than by ripping patches of his pure, white flesh off, and cheaply sewing over reinforced plastic and patterned fabric? Beyond grinned horribly at the squirming boy, as he finished a patch on his arm. His doll would be so cute when he was finished. He would dance and sing and speak when spoken to. He would dress up and obey whatever orders Beyond gave him. If he was naughty, he would be punished severely. Whether or not the boy wanted to be his doll did not matter. Near would be trained, and he would learn to accept the fact that he is, indeed, a doll. Beyond's doll. Near was his toy to play with, and he was so excited. He could hardly wait to pull the strings on his puppet, and see how long it took to get Near to comply.

Another sharp tug, this time on his leg, and Near almost screamed. But this time, he bit his lip hard, so hard that crimson flowed out of a new rip. He didn't notice Beyond's grin at his self-control. His mind was so foggy. Everything that had happened in the past day was replaying like a broken record in his brain, as he tried to ignore the pain. Beyond was a strange man. No, strange was an understatement. Beyond Birthday was the single most freakish man Near had ever had the misfortune to encounter. He had the idea in his head that Near was some sort of doll. A plaything. Near, of course, wouldn't have any of it. He didn't answer when Beyond would call him his little doll. He tried to ignore it when Beyond randomly came in, yelling about L and how Near would make up for Beyond's previous failure. Near would help Beyond surpass the great detective. Near was Beyond's new weapon, his new puppet, and Beyond would mold Near into whatever he needed to in order to get to L. When Beyond was finished and Near was his, L would bow down at Beyond's feet, and beg Beyond to slit his throat and end it all.

Near wasn't exactly sure how Beyond planned to use him for any of that, but it didn't matter. Near would never give in. He wouldn't have the chance, the time. L was probably here, close by. Near wasn't sure why L was waiting so long to make his entrance and save him, but L was coming. He had to be. Yes, in fact, he was probably right outside! And he was waiting because they were getting L a gun to blow Beyond's twisted brains out. Yes, Near could wait a little longer. Sure, he was losing blood, and dizzy from it, but he would live to see Beyond die. He would force himself to keep living, just to see this madman executed. Near would have smiled, but Beyond gave a harsh tug, finishing off the last patch.

Beyond swiveled his chair over to Near. He smiled, wiping off a little blood from the patches on Near's arms and chest. Near looked like an adorable little rag doll to Beyond, but to anyone else, Near would likely look like some horrific thing from Hell. Or at least a kid with a really graphic Halloween costume. Beyond waited until Near calmed down a little, his breathing a little less strained, and his struggling minimal. Near shook, looking up into Beyond's crimson eyes. They mirrored the blood slowly trickling down his chin from the cut on his lip. Beyond parted his lips, looking down at Near like he was something delicious to eat.

"I finished your patches, little doll." He smiled and brushed Near's cheek lightly. Gently. Like he hadn't just tortured Near a moment ago. Like he cared, and saw Near as something more than just a plaything he would use to bring L down. Near shivered and turned his head away from the insane man. Beyond frowned. His doll was resisting? That just wouldn't do. He grabbed Near by the hair, and jerked, forcing Near to look at him. Near whimpered. He was so weak. Beyond couldn't see what L saw in this kid. He wasn't anything special to look at, and he didn't talk much. He was apparently a genius, but Beyond had yet to see Near do anything exceptionally smart except bite his tongue a few minutes ago. Beyond grinned at the boy, again. He let go of his hair, and stroked his pale face, looking into his dark eyes, feeding off the fear within them. Near shivered and Beyond laughed. Weak.

Beyond leaned in, closer to Near, who would clearly be inching back if he weren't in an obscene amount of pain at the moment. "How are we feeling, little doll?" Beyond snapped his head backwards and laughed cruelly at Near's horrified and painful expression. Beyond stroked Near's pale, bloody, tear-stained face. "Are you ready to be dressed yet? Or do you want to lay down for a bit and let your new patches settle in?" Near whimpered. Dear God, this doll was just so damn cute!

The wheels on the chair squeaked as Beyond rolled back and stood up, gracing the cringing boy with one last grin before he turned towards the door. He would return, of course. But first, to business. Beyond walked with a somewhat forced slouch, biting the tip of his thumb for a moment, before opening the door. He closed it behind him, locking it up real good with about fifteen different locks and a pin-code password. Near may be a genius, but there was no chance he could escape on his own. Beyond couldn't stop giggling to himself; He was so damn proud. L had no idea where they were, L had no idea the precautions Beyond had taken, L had no idea how much Beyond had improved after his last failure. L had no idea that this time the number two, the back-up, the man who was absolutely destined to fail, would succeed far beyond expectations. Those glowing numbers floating above his little doll's head would stay for awhile, but when the time came, they would cease to appear, and L wont be able to do a thing about it. Pathetic detective. You can only stay number one for so long, and both L and Near were about to learn that.

Beyond walked down the hall, dropping his smile as the concrete walls and floors and steel doors turned to plain painted walls and soft carpet. He made a beeline for the fridge, opening the door, reaching in, and grabbing a jar of strawberry jam. He opened it and threw the cap somewhere he'd find later, sticking his hand in and grabbing a large glob of the sticky stuff. He needed a pick-me-up. After all that holding the doll down, ripping, sewing, bleeding, he was a little worn.

He walked towards his black leather couch, sitting down in his usual position; Legs up, and arms curled around the knees, with one hand in a jar of jam. He stared at the wall, sucking at his fingers, wondering just when he should go back to visit his dolly. He would need to bathe Near, and fix his hair. Dress him up pretty, and train him, to make sure he wont complain. Not that he should complain anyways. After all, he's helping the man who will soon be the smartest and best criminal of all time. Near should be damn honored to be his doll. Near should be jumping at the chance to look how Beyond envisions the perfect doll to look. Not crying and screaming like he's never had his flesh ripped off before.

His red eyes weren't hidden behind dark colored contacts at the moment. Beyond sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the hand that wasn't completely covered in jam. The contacts made his eyes sore, so he was glad they weren't in. He just wondered why he was born with the red eyes. He wondered why he could see numbers and death, and no one else could. Why was he given these eyes? It was such a curse, but a wonderful gift.

Standing up, throwing the now empty jar into a trash can, Beyond began a slow, slouched walk towards the hallway. He wondered if L knew by now that his number one successor was gone. "Not necessarily, considering L has much better things to do than pay attention to where little Near has wandered off to." But of course L knew. He wasn't L for just anything.

Starting on the locks, Beyond smiled a little, hearing the quiet sobs, undoubtedly coming from the little boy strapped to a table. "Hardly a little boy. Just a very small adolescent." Beyond nodded, frowning, and opening the door. The crying immediately stopped, but Beyond could tell easily that Near had been crying, just from his tear-soaked cheeks and puffy eyes. "Hey, doll."

"What is it that you want from me?" Near asked. Beyond grinned at the question, at Near's blank face. "I highly doubt you are as delusional to believe I am a doll. I am no more a doll than you are, B. No more than L, or any of the other orphans. You are human, and-" Slap.

"You don't know what I am, doll." Beyond took a grip of Near's hair, pulling up hard, forcing the boy to look at him, at his eyes. "Do these look human to you? Can you see the goddamn numbers? Can L see the goddamn numbers? No!" Beyond slammed Near's head against the table. Near whined, but quieted at the look Beyond gave him. "I told you why you're here, puppet. You're to help me become number one, and get L out of the way. That is your purpose as my doll. You were born for this, Near. Can't you see? You're nothing. You're absolutely nothing. You wait and wait every day, just for the death of L, so you can find your purpose, so you can feel needed and wanted. You sit and wait and rot. But why? Because he told you to." Beyond growled, staring into Near's blank eyes. There was fear, for sure, but something else. Beyond had hit a nerve, and Near understood. "Haven't you ever wanted more than to be in the background? Haven't you ever wanted to eliminate the competition? Become first, the best? Not just number two? Not just waiting for something that may never come?"

Near frowned. "I wait because I choose to. Not because of anything L told me to do. I have no reason to want to reduce L's lifespan," Well, Beyond thought he had hit a nerve. "Nor do I have reason to be so jealous of him either." Beyond grit his teeth. "You, B… You are simply jealous. You had no reason to go and murder those three innocent people, you had no reason to try and become better than L. Your actions only prove how much better a person L is."

Beyond let go of Near's hair. "You're a funny little doll. Clinging to the things L had lodged into your head." Beyond smiled, patting a patch of fabric on Near's arm. He winced. "You better watch what you say, dolly. Or soon you might find yourself unable to speak at all." Beyond stood straight for a moment, cracking his back and neck. Near looked away, chewing on his lip.

"He'll come get me." Beyond stared at the boy. "He'll come get me, and arrest you and have you locked away forever. There's no way I'll ever help your cause or add to your delusions. I'll never sink as low as that. No matter if I'm not wanted or needed. No matter if I sit and wait and rot, I'll never turn into you, B."

At this, Beyond laughed. "No, dear. You miss the point." Beyond patted Near's forehead. "I don't want you to turn into me… I would never wish that upon anyone." He looked up at the ceiling, putting his thumb to his lips. "I only want to get L's attention, and show him he can't do a thing as I keep you as mine. And showing you that being a genius isn't all that could be another motive. From what I've seen of you, you're completely co-dependant." Beyond smiled. "I'll prove to you that being my doll isn't so bad. Just serve your purpose and let me pull the strings. It'll be worth it all in the end. Trust me."

Near stared at Beyond, unblinking. "Of course, then. I'll completely hand my will over to you, and keep quiet as you rip off my flesh and poke out my eyes and cut off body parts and leave me at L's doorstep."

Beyond grinned widely and wickedly. "Exactly."

* * *

**Author's Note: I keep thinking these are longer than they actually are. The page count is low, but the word count went way up. That's good too, right? Right?**

**I'mma sorry for torturing the poor sheep and having BB rip his flesh off, but... Yeah. Tell me, am I good with visuals? I tried harder with the detail, than making the chapter lengthy. I'll attempt to make it longer, but I haven't written in so long. Sigh.**


End file.
